Bonded souls
by Ditsy Doo
Summary: Follow a young girls adventure as she tries to make it in a world that has been cruel. With friends at her side will she be able overcome her fears? or will she fail? OCcentric self insert and human ponies


Bonding souls

An mlp and Pokemon crossover

From the brilliant minds of Ditsy Doo and Blue Heart(aka guardiandragon)

An: this story takes place in Equestria but all of the ponies, griffins and dragons are Human.

Disclaimer: the author and his associate do not own anything that may or may be referenced in this story unless said otherwise. If you do not like our story don't read but do not flame. criticism is appreciated and we will take all ideas and see if we can make it work.

WARNING! This story is very graphic and it is recommended that only those who are adults read this for it can get..."messy"

Story time

Blood spilled into the night as one eight year old girl watched as her mommy and daddy were gunned downed in front of her. Terror filled her entire being as she did the one thing her body would let her do. Run. Everything else didn't matter. It was just her and the street beneath her. That was how things were until finally she collapsed. her tiny frame hitting the side of a building very hard. Things afterwards were hard for her. She was alone cold scared and hungry, but after 3 days of no food and no water she got desperate so as night fell she came across a restaurant and she waited. And waited and waited.

Finally after the store was closed down for the night she made her move. She went around back and tried the back door. Success! It was left unlocked! She quickly rushed in and began eat what ever she could get her hands on that seemed edible to her. And for the next two years that is how she would survive. She'd roam around the city and took what she could eat. nobody seemed to notice her at all, but all of a sudden, on the anniversary of her parent's death, she was taken.

Stripped of her name, and the clothes that had become like a second skin to her these..."people" began showing her things making her demonstrate what she was shown and finally put out on the street to use her new..."Skills" For the next five years this was her life. She'd go out every night stand on a corner and if she was lucky she would have one sexual partner. The day before her fifteenth birthday is one that she'll never forget. A burly man that looked to be in his mid twenties with stubble up and down his chin was walking down the street while the traffic was dead.

The other... "girls" were trying their very best to attract his attention, but it seemed as if he was blind toward their advances. It almost seemed as if he was gay, until he saw our heroin. She was doing her best at hiding behind a pole. "You know you won't get many customers if you hide right?" Asked the burly man as he stood next to her. She yelps in shock as she did not notice him. The man laughed a deep rumbling laugh. "Seems like old Moony isn't the only one who can be stealthy" he continued to laugh until he realized he was the only one laughing. "You don't talk much do you?" She just shakes her head. "Why not I mean a pretty girl like you would have a pretty voice" again a shake of the head. "You're not here cause you want to be are you?" Her silence was answer enough. "Come with me"

Without waiting for a response he grabs her by her waist and runs to a nearby ally where he releases his kadabra and uses teleport to go to a dear friend's cottage. Once there he bangs on the door until it is answered. There in the doorway stood a female about 5"3 in a green sweatshirt and a flowing pink curtain of hair covering one eye. "Fluttershy no time to explain girl is broken needs to be healed. Have to go bye." And with that he was off again leaving the two girls dazed and confused. "S-so um w-what's your n-name?" The shy pinkette asked in a timid voice. The teen responds by giving her a card. The card read as such: my name is sugar bloom I am young horny and ready. my specialties are... Fluttershy stopped reading,her face a flame. "W-well S-Sugarbloom um would you l-like to come inside?" The now identified Sugarbloom nodded numb from everything. The day after on the news mayhem in the streets of Manehatten when Pokémon league champions Blue Heart and Moonrider lead a personal attack on the crime syndicate. This was the scene that Fluttershy was greeted to in the morning. Sugarbloom sitting on the couch right where she left the girl the night before in the exact same spot. " um a-are you hungry?" She comes around to face the unresponsive girl and sees that she has not slept at all and by truly looking at her she has not had a good nights rest in a loooong while. "Oh my you must get to bed you poor dear come with me you can have my bed" again the girl is unresponsive so being fed up with his owner's gentle ways Angel springs from his spot on the couch and proceeds to slap Sugarbloom. After five minutes of this Fluttershy tells Angel to go get Applejack and Big Mackintosh. With his orders Angel takes off like a bullet. "Now what am I to do?" Says Fluttershy to herself.

Meanwhile at Sugarcube corner

Pinkie pie is humming to herself while baking and occasionally lets out a word like pony and friend. Finally Mrs. Cake gets fed up. "Pinkie dear what are you humming and why?"

Pinkie just looks up from what she was doing a replies with "just the theme song cuz after what just happened it would have played in the real show but since this is a fanfiction that won't happen!" Mrs. Cake smiles and walks away. Pinkie returns to her baking when Applebloom and her friends burst in. They seem to be in a panic. "What's the matter girls?" The sight of the older girl calmed them down a little bit "Pinkie mah sister needs your help right away!" Screamed Applebloom "Okie-Doki-Loki! where is she?" Applebloom is already gone so Scootaloo answered for her " Fluttershy's go quick now!" Before taking off after her friends. So Pinkie being Pinkie dove under one of the tables and disappeared.

Scene change the tree house

"Spike take a letter

Dear Blue heart I have been informed that you came into town but left in quite a hurry then on the news this morning you and our mutual Moonrider led a personal attack on a crime syndicate. I would like to know why exactly you're risking your life and your friend's life by using an uncontrollable Pokémon like Moonrider's Scyther.

-Your friend Twilight Sparkle  
Ps. Don't do it again. It's bad enough you let that dragonite go on a rampage in Fillydelfia three months ago."

With that said Twilight then ordered Spike to send the letter. "...you mean right now?" Twilight turns to look at him. "Of course right now why else would I have you write it I need him to receive it now" Spike sighs in defeat as he summons up his dragon breath laced with magic. "Well now that that is over with let's go see what Applejack wanted my help with at Fluttershy" as Twilight stepped out of her home she was crashed into by a light blue blur. The blur turned out to be a 4"8 woman with rainbow colored hair wearing a light blue hoodie with jeans and light blue converse. "Rainbow Dash what have I told you about going that fast when you're so close to the ground...AND WHERE IS YOUR HELMET!" The now identified Rainbow Dash replies "Geez Twi chill out it's not the first time I've done that on a hover board" Twilight gains a deadpan look

"I know and that's the problem! You never wear any safety equipment and yet you take all those risks!" 'I swear that girl is going give me premature grey hair' "Well I'm on my way to Fluttershy's Applejack said she needed our help so let's head over there now before I take that board away from you" Rainbow just chuckled and fell into step with her friend. "So any idea as to why she needs our help?" She asked curios as to why applejack, of all people, would ask for help. "I don't know she called me earlier and told me to get over there a.s.a.p." Rainbow shrugged and continued walking. Rainbow open her mouth to say something else when all of a sudden she finds herself laid out on her back with a girl on top of her. The girl was about 5"4 messy blond hair and golden wall eyes. "You OK Rainbow Dash? you need any help?" The girl asked once she regained her bearings. She helps Rainbow to her feet. "I just don't know what went wrong" Rainbow Dash just dusts herself off and says "You should really take your boots in for a tune up Ditsy" The now identified Ditsy had a sheepish smile on while laughing nervously. "He he he oops my bad. so where are you two headed?" Twilight grumbles to herself about reckless girls on flying machines as she noticed Ditsy didn't have a helmet on. "What's wrong with you people! why can't you wear safety gear!" The two girls look at each other laugh and then take off toward their destination leaving Twilight. "HEY GET BACK HERE!" Yells Twilight with an indignant tone to which Rainbow replies with "NO" and childishly sticks her tongue out at Twilight. "I saw that! And when I catch up that board is mine until next week" this causes Rainbow to shudder but she continued to fly anyway. Twilight pouted and continued to run towards the cottage.

Scene change the cottage

"Now whatcha tellin me just don't make no sense flutters how is that Blueheart just showed up with some random girl and dump her on you" ranted Applejack. "W-well I never said he dumped her on me just that she was hurt and he couldn't help her" Fluttershy stated weak under her friend's gaze. Applejack sighed in frustration "ah know ah know sugar cube it's just...why you? Out of all of us you're the most sensitive and it's just not like him to run off like that" Fluttershy nodded but then replied with " I may be sensitive but I know a lot about healing and soothing the soul I think that maybe that is why he chose me" at the last three words Aj's hat tilted forward shrouding her face in shadows. "Ah guess that it huh?" Perplexed Fluttershy tilted her head "what do you mean Applejack all I said was he chose to drop her off with me because I'm a healer and can deal with most injuries" applejack had the decency to look sheepish "oh ah'm sorry Fluttershy I thought you done said something completely different" before anything else could be said there was some knocking at the door. "Fluttershy ah'll get the door you make some more o' your famous tea" there was more knocking " hold your horses ah'm a coming"she opens the door to reveal...Rarity "Darlings I came as soon I could. how is the poor dear" Applejack shows her to the couch. "Well she's just a restin right now and ole flutters is makein some tea" "the poor dear she must have gone through so much" "ah reckon so from the look Fluttershy gave me when ah brought it up she got all red in the face"

CRASH!

The sound of breaking glass fills the cottage as two figures come in through the window. "Derpy I told you . . looked at!" Said the annoyed voice of Rainbow Dash. "Sorry I just don't know what went wrong" AJ and Rarity quickly ran towards the sound of broken glass but relaxed at the sound of their friends' voices. "What in tarnation are you fillies doing breakin Fluttershy's window like that?!" Applejack yells in false anger "I do say that's quite rude" continues Rarity. Fluttershy then walks into the room carrying a tray with a teapot and several cups.

"Oh dear what happened? Is everyone ok?" Rainbow gets up the tangled mess of limbs "Yeah we're fine Flutters sorry about the window Ditsy here's boots malfunctioned and sent her on a one way ticket to the floor so I had to intercept and we kinda crashed into window. I'll replace it don't worry" Fluttershy shakes her head "don't worry about the window. I'm just happy your all ok" while this conversation is going on Applejack turned to Ditsy. "Now why haven't you gone and got yourself a tune up your only going to be a menace to yourself and the rest of society if you keep going on like this" Ditsy hangs her head in shame goes into another room while motioning for AJ to follow her. "The truth is I don't the money to get them up to date after all the bills are paid. I can barely keep Dinky in school as is" at this point Ditsy is in tears and blabbering into AJ's shoulder about everything that has been going on from the pay cuts that are occurring monthly to the bills that seem to be getting higher in price to worrying about losing her apartment and losing Dinky. "I-I just don't know what went wrong!" Ditsy blubbered into Applejack's shoulder. Applejack not knowing what to do signaled for Fluttershy, who has been watching the whole time, to take over. "There there it'll all be alright" Fluttershy says in a calm and soothing tone while enveloping the distraught girl in a warm embrace. "B-but it won't if I make another late payment I can lose the house and if I don't have a house then I won't have Dinky" this causes Ditsy to break down again just as someone came downstairs and wrapped her in a very tight hug.

By now the others have left their room and have joined the other girls in the living room. Ditsy turned toward the unknown person hugging her and sees a 15 year old girl with black hair that falls down to her waist, wearing an overly large night shirt that seems to belong to Fluttershy seeing as it goes well past her thighs, and she is bare foot. "Oh um hello who are you?" Asked Ditsy embarrassed that a stranger is hugging her and possibly heard what was just said. The girl fumbles around with the shirt trying to get to something underneath but is stopped by Fluttershy "the name she was given is Sugarbloom but I don't think it's her real name but she hasn't spoken a word since she was brought in. I think maybe with time she will her real name but until I think we should-"

BAM!

"RAINBOW DASH!" The front door was slammed open and standing in a fuming rage was Twilight Sparkle. "Wait up I said slow down I said. WEAR. A. HELMET! I SAID!" At this point Sugarbloom is now hiding behind everyone and the couch. "Twilight Sparkle! Look at what you've done. You've scared her to death the poor dear" there behind the couch is Fluttershy comforting the shivering girl while giving Twilight a full on glare. Upon seeing the glare that her gentle friend twilight immediately deflates. "W-what I do?" The it others minus ditsy who has gone from her original spot to comforting Sugarbloom behind the couch. Applejack walks up to twilight and explains. " the reason ah called ya here is cuss that girl was dropped off here by Blue Heart yestaday and he ain't give Fluttershy that much of an explanation so I called to basically play spook for the poor girl and maybe get ta open up and talk" Twilight hangs her head in shame

"and I just ruined any chance of doing that didn't I?" Applejack just punched her awkward in the shoulder and said "it might not be too late you should apologize first though" nodding Twilight headed over to the couch with a determined look on her face. When she got there the two women managed to get the girl to stop shivering but she didn't seem to want to let them go. Twilight's heart melted at this. "Hello my name is Twilight Sparkle I'm sorry about earlier I was annoyed at my friend, and I shouldn't have yelled for that I'm sorry, can you forgive?" Sugarbloom nodded at her indicating her forgiveness. Twilight smiled at her. "We'll I was called to help you along with your recovery for now it'll OK answer with your head but later on I will want written responses but don't worry about as that's a while OK Can you write your-" "No" cried Fluttershy "don't ask for that that" this confused Twilight "huh? Why?" The look on Fluttershy's face said that she explain later. "Hey uh Fluttershy would you mind bringing us some of your tea? I have a feeling that it will help lessen the tense air about her if she had something in her stomach" with a nod Fluttershy got up and fell back down when she realized Sugarbloom was still holding onto her arm.

"Um Rainbow can you bring us some tea?" She nods but the look on Twilight's face shows displeasure "this is not good it seems that she has attached herself to you and by the looks of it Ditsy to" Twilight chews on lip. 'This is not good seeing as both women have very different lives so the thought of moving one into the others house is out of the question seeing as one has a child and needs around town all day and the other has animals and Pokémon to take of.' Twilight sighs "is something wrong Twi?" Asked Applejack while Sugarbloom was enjoying her tea Twilight and the rest of the girls moved into the kitchen.

"This bad very very bad she has imprinted herself onto both Ditsy and Fluttershy as her parents" "..." Was the collective response "what?" Said Applejack finally. "What do you mean Twilight?" Rainbow finally closes her mouth and says "wait you mean that for some reason or another she thinks Ditsy and Fluttershy are her parents?!" This revelation sends twilight through a loop "wait Rainbow you actually understood what I said?" Rainbow waves her off "answer my question!" Twilight is taken back by the harshness in her tone but answers anyways "essentially yes she thinks that they are both her parents and she is their daughter, I need to do more studying to truly help as it stand I'm a liability" Rainbow then jumps up and exclaims

"lightbulb! We can send a letter to the princess asking she'll just pop in cast a spell and this girl will be out of our hands in no time!" Twilight is in shock "why didn't I think of that! I'll be right I need to send a letter to the princess" with that said she left the cottage after saying goodbye to Sugarbloom. "Well that was interesting said Rainbow "she actually went with my plan" Applejack just shrugs "what I find interesting is that you understood her" Rainbow shrugs "took psychology in highschool...hey here's an idea why don't the three of us go get our sisters\daughter they're around the same age as that girl...what's her name?" There on the counter she spot a business card which read: hello my name is Sugarbloom I'm young horny and ready my specialties are deep..." Rainbow stopped reading at that. With a deep red blush on her face she puts the card down and turns to Applejack "I-I just remember have to go pick up uh uh Scootaloo from school!" Applejack just cocks an eyebrow "Saturday and its only 3:00 pm" Rainbow tried to get away only to be enveloped in a light blue magic aura. "What has in such a tizzy dear?" Rainbow tries to struggle her out but in the end fails "Fine the card there it um...I don't know just and understand" the two women look at each other then the card that spooked their friend and applejack picked up the card within 3 seconds of picking it up she went through 5 shades of red "w-well then ah don't ya need ta be a reading this R-Rarity" Rarity responds by snatching it out of her hand and reading it anyway "oh my" she says with a light blush though she did release Rainbow Dash prompting the multiple hair colored woman to fall on her ass "ow hey a little warning would be nice" Rarity responds with "sorry" and promptly leaves the cottage to do who know what "Awkward" states Rainbow Dash. Applejack just nods her head as Ditsy walks in "hey guys why is everyone leaving? We still need to come up with a name" Applejack just looks away

"Well uh due to uh recent events we think it would more appropriate if just you and Fluttershy choose the name" she tilts her head "Why" Applejack motions for Ditsy to follow her. She leads her back into the living room where Fluttershy was. "Hey uh Flutters ya mind sendin Sugarbloom outside for a little while?" Fluttershy nods "Angel bunny why don't you be a good boy and show Sugarbloom around the yard for me?" The white rabbit who has been on "his" couch the entire time. With his orders he quickly leads the perpetually silent girl outside. "Now what ah'm bout ta say is goin ta sound nuts but Imma do my best ta explain it to y'all" Applejack began "That there girl had gone through so much that her mind has been broke and her soul crushed. Now normally it'd be easy fix but she's gone and imprinted the two of y'all as her parents and until she is healed that's what she'll think" "wait you mean to tell me that she thinks that two mares are some how her biological parents?" Asked Ditsy while Fluttershy is noticeably very red in the face at the implication.

"That's the just of it Twilight'll probably come over tomorrow to explain it in detail to y'all but uh I think it's best that I most on back the farm, call me later so that we can learn the girl's new name, OK " The two nod at her. Applejack left after that returning to her farm like she said. "Soooo uh Fluttershy how do you feel about all this?" In response Fluttershy blushes. "Um well I I think that-" she was interrupted by a loud crash that came from outside, fearing the worst she leapt to her feet and sprinted outside. "Is everyone ok?!" Standing there next to a totaled car stood Sugarbloom shaking like a leaf in a windstorm. The car was wrapped around a telephone pole missing her by three feet. the girl falls to her knees and covers her face to hide her tears. Before Fluttershy could move she was overtaken by a blond and grey blur. Fluttershy was stunned to see Ditsy holding Sugarbloom and singing a very familiar lullaby.

Hush now, quiet now  
It's time to lay your sleepy head  
Hush now, quiet now  
It's time to go to bed.

Hush now, Quiet now  
It's time to lay sleepy head

Said,Hush now, Quiet now

It is time to go to bed

Driftin off to sleep  
Leave the Exciting day behind you!  
Driftin off to sleep  
Let the joy of dreamland find you

Hush now, quiet now  
Lay your sleepy head  
Said hush now, quiet now  
It's time to go to bed

the lullaby did it's job and put Sugarbloom to sleep. Once Ditsy was sure that the girl was asleep she motioned for Fluttershy to help her. When the two women had brought her inside and in bed they finally spoke to each other again. "Listen i really want that that poor girl , but I have too many responsibilities and it's not like we can move in together now can we?" Fluttershy blushes and nods "I'm going to need your help though so would you mind coming out here more often?" Ditsy strokes her chin in thought "Would it be ok if I were to bring Dinky from time to time?" Fluttershy smiles "Of course you can" Ditsy beams "We have a deal!"

AN:hey that fun to write we would love to hear some feedback so hit the review button and tell us what you think. flames will be deleted that being said we want constructive criticism...so...yeah no flaming because you know all it does is take a writer's will to write away so good day


End file.
